clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2016
The Halloween Party 2016 was a party in Club Penguin that began on September 28 and ended on November 2. It was first confirmed by Megg in a reply to a player's comment on the What's New Blog.Penguin of the Week: Mckeala comment Free items Trivia *It was the twelfth and last Halloween Party to be celebrated in Club Penguin, and the only one to not start in October. **It was also the longest Halloween Party to occur, lasting over 35 days. Gallery Screens Halloween Party 2016 Homepage Screen.png|The homepage and login screen Halloween Party 2016 logo screen.png|The logo screen Dialogs Halloween Party 2016 login.png Halloween Party 2016 task 0 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 0 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 1 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 1 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 2 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 2 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 3 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 3 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 4 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 4 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 5 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 5 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 6 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 6 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 7 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 7 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 8 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 8 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 anniversary.png Halloween Party 2016 task 9 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 9 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 11 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 11 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 12 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 12 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 13 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 13 congrats.png Halloween Party 2016 task 14 start.png Halloween Party 2016 task 14 congrats.png Rooms Halloween Party 2016 Arcade.png|Arcade Halloween Party 2016 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2016 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Halloween Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Halloween Party 2016 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2016 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2015 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2015 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2015 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2016 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2016 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2015 Mall.png|Mall Halloween Party 2016 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2015 Night Club.png|Night Club Halloween Party 2014 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Halloween Party 2015 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2016 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2015 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Halloween Party 2015 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Halloween Party 2016 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Halloween Party 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Halloween Party 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Halloween Party 2014 School.png|School Halloween Party 2014 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Halloween Party 2015 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2016 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Halloween Party 2016 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2015 Town.png|Town Center Halloween Party 2016 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Emoticons Halloween Party 2016 Candy emoticon.gif|Candy emoticon Halloween Party 2013 Bat emoticon.gif|Bat emoticon Halloween Party 2013 Scratch emoticon.gif|Werewolf Scratch emoticon Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2016 *Halloween Parties References Category:Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2016 Category:2016 Category:Halloween Party 2016